


Promesse infantili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kid - Freeform, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In DB Super Broly ci dicono che Radish e Vegeta hanno la stessa età.Ho fatto riferimento a questo per questa missing moments.





	Promesse infantili

Promesse infantili

 

Il piccolo Radish si appoggiò contro la parete semi-distrutta, facendo ondeggiare la lunga chioma mora.

“Nappa ci considera dei marmocchi inutili, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta era seduto a gambe incrociate davanti ad un fuocherello, intento a divorare il braccio bruciacchiato di un alieno.

“Tsk. Inutile sarà lui” disse. Si leccò le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi. “Ti ricordo che della nostra squadra è l’unico ‘adulto’ rimasto a parte noi. Questo dimostra che gl’incapaci erano loro”.

Radish sospirò, guardando il coetaneo e si sedette per terra.

“Vorrei che mio padre fosse qui” borbottò.

Nelle iridi color ossidiana di Vegeta si rifletterono le fiamme aranciate.

“Ed io avrei voluto essere re, ma parlare di questo è rischioso” sussurrò il principino.

Radish corrugò la fronte.

“Non abbiamo gli scouter, in questo momento, Lord Freezer non ci può ascoltare” sussurrò.

Vegeta negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche larghe quattro dita dei capelli a fiamme, e si sistemò la frangetta dietro l’orecchio, lasciando scoperta la fronte spaziosa.

“Se ci concentriamo su ciò che desideriamo, finiremo per focalizzarci sul nostro desiderio di libertà. In questo momento è troppo pericoloso” ribatté gelido.

Radish si sporse e recuperò un piede dalle fiamme, addentandolo.

< Preferirei della buona frutta… Mia madre mi aveva insegnato a cucinare, mi piaceva… però se non avessi scelto la via del guerriero a quest’ora sarei morto nell’esplosione del nostro pianeta > rifletté.

“Hai paura che una volta accesa la fiamma del desiderio dai nostri sogni questa ci divorerebbe, impossibile da estinguere?” domandò.

< Non ho nemmeno potuto conoscere il mio fratellino Kakaroth, riabbracciare mio padre… Non è per niente facile accantonare tutti questi desideri > rifletté.

Vegeta annuì, rispondendo: “Per questo i sogni possono essere tanto pericolosi: covano sotto la cenere come un fuoco e a volte ci consumano completamente”.

“Quindi dobbiamo smettere di sognare?” domandò Radish.

Vegeta spezzò l’osso annerito, ormai spolpato, e ne succhiò il midollo interno.

“Per il momento dobbiamo sopravvivere. Questi ricordi, questi desideri e sogni, non dobbiamo cancellarli. Semplicemente li affronteremo quando non ci potranno più sopraffare, quando saremo abbastanza potenti da poter usare a nostro vantaggio, come arma, quel fuoco.

Dobbiamo essere noi a dominarli, non loro a condurci alla morte” spiegò.

Radish si massaggiò la spalla.

“Tu sei più adulto degli adulti. I tuoi ragionamenti mi spaventano” soffiò.

Vegeta ghignò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Credo che Nappa ci tema. Non siamo bambini come gli altri, per questo sopravviveremo” spiegò.

< Non sono sicuro che il veleno della vendetta non ci contamini nonostante i nostri propositi… però… > rifletté Radish.

“Resisterò finché non sarà il momento, promesso”. Porse il pugno all’altro bambino, che ricambiò sbattendovi contro il proprio delicatamente.

“Resisteremo, insieme. Facciamo vedere a questi vegliardi chi è che comanda” disse il principe.

“Puoi contarci” rispose Radish. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. < Renderò mio padre orgoglioso di me, sarò un vero guerriero.

Lo farò anche per il piccolo Kakaroth > promise mentalmente.

< Sapendoti al mio fianco riuscirò a resistere all’ira, così un giorno realizzerò il desiderio di mio padre: sarò il guerriero che dominerà quest’universo > pensò Vegeta.


End file.
